La lap dance du diable
by Tache de son
Summary: "Pas question de lui donner ce qu'elle désir, c'est ça les flammes de l'enfer. " Os faberri pour un mini défi


_Os basé sur un défi = un faberri vue de Quinn, une dance et un des quatre éléments utilisés._

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, désolée pour les fautes =)_

**La lap dance du diable**

« -Tout ça est ridicule... » soufflais je

C'était partie d'un pari stupide, comme d'habitude en faite... Je ne saurais même plus dire comment ça avait commencer, toujours est il que je me trouvais dans un bar quasiment vide avec pour seul véritable client le glee club au complet qui avait les yeux rivé sur moi.

Santana essayait de retenir en vain son sourire en coin qui trahissait son amusement, Brittany applaudissait doucement des mains en signe d'excitation, Puck bavait déjà et le reste ne cessaient ses aller retour entre la scène et moi.

Expirant un grand coup je me dirigeait vers la minuscule scène qui se trouvait à quelque mètres de notre table, je monta les trois marches pour me retrouver face à une Rachel Berry carrément anxieuse, prostrée sur une chaise en plein milieu de la scène. Elle était tellement crispée que je pouvais aisément voir la jointure de ses doigts blanchir même sous la lumière tamisé de ce vieux pub au fin fond de Lima. J'avais heureusement bu une ou deux bières pour me donner le courage nécessaire.

Je tourna lentement tel un prédateur autour de la petite brune toujours aussi angoissée par la suite qui allait se produire. Je m'arrêta dans son dos, fit un signe de la tête au vieux DJ complètement bourré qui guettait mon signal de départ. Maladroitement il démarra la musique après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Je soupira d'exaspération et me pencha dans son dos afin de lui murmurer d'une voix à la fois sensuel et suppliante de jouer le jeu. Je la sentie se crisper d'avantage si c'était possible à mon acte.  
Si elle avait une tel réaction à ce simple geste ça n'allait pas être gagner pour la suite.

A girl like you de Edwyn Collins résonna doucement dans la salle et monta progressivement en volume. Je balança les hanches en rythme et ferma les yeux afin de me plonger le plus intensément dans la chanson.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je me sentit fondre, Ice Queen ne devenait qu'un simple flaque d'eau, je ne pouvais être cette garce froide et manipulatrice pour ce pari. Je devais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, je devais redevenir la véritable Quinn.

Je posa mes mais sur ses épaules nus et elle trembla sous le contact brulant de mes paumes, j'eu un rictus satisfait en la voyant se détendre sous mon contact : peux être que ce ne sera pas si difficile tout compte fait. Je fis descendre lentement mes mains effleurant au passage sa poitrine lui coupant momentanément la respiration puis je remonta jusqu'à lui décaler la tête sur le côté et lui déposa une nué de baiser dans le cou.

Le premier que je déposa m'envoya une décharge et je me surpris à trouver sa peau d'un douceur exquise, je pourrais bien prendre plaisir à mon gage. Un sourire carnassier étira mes lèvres que je l'entendis gémir suffisamment doucement pour qu'il n'y est que moi qui l'entende.

Je déposa un second baiser en y laissant trainer ma langue cette fois ci. Mon corps brulait d'une chaleur agréable, je me sentais bouillir de plus en plus au contact répéter de sa peau contre la mienne.

Mon cœur battait d'une manière beaucoup trop calme tandis que la poitrine de Rachel se soulevait à un rythme fréquent, j'avais le contrôle et j'aimais ça.

Je me déplaça pour me retrouver face à elle plongeant ainsi mon regard ambré dans le sien. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me lécher la lèvre sensuellement en constatant ses iris assombris par la luxure. Rachel Berry était loin d'être prude. Elle suivit des yeux le mouvement de ma langue se mouvant sur ma lèvre et commença à se lever inconsciemment de sa chaise pour me rejoindre mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps et la rassit sur sa chaise en lui maintenant les épaules, nous n'étions plus qu'a quelque centimètres et je sentis un véritable brasier s'emparer de moi. Je n'étais plus que passion, fouge, désir.

Ice Queen n'est qu'un prétexte pour ne pas montrer ma vrai nature et je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en pensant à quel spectacle assistait le glee club en ce moment.

J'ai toujours été un feu ardent, consumant ses victimes sans aucune pitié. Je dévore de l'intérieur, mon contact brûle d'une chaleur insurmontable pourtant les condamnés sur le buché ne se débatte pas et m'offre leurs corps avec une satisfaction non feinte. C'est ce que je fais avec la brunette en ce moment même : je la marque par mes brûlures, je sais que chacun de mes gestes sur sa peau reste gravé dans la mémoire de son épiderme. Je suis comme ça, je brûle encore et toujours, et si je continue à rester près de Rachel elle finira en cendre. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine.

Mais je veux prendre mon temps, je veux la voir se consumer à mon contact petit à petit, je veux sentir la détresse dans son regard, sentir l'empressement dans ses gestes, savourer sa lente progression sur le buché.

J'effleure ses lèvres des miennes et me retire quand je la sens s'approcher pour les sceller dans une danse endiablé mais je me retire aussitôt, je suis un diable et c'est moi qui décide de sa descente en enfer. Pas question de lui donner ce qu'elle désir, c'est ça les flammes de l'enfer.

J'ondule sensuellement devant elle captant son regard, il n'y qu'elle et moi à cet instant précis. Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement sous le manque d'oxygène que je lui provoque en la chevauchant.

Mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps, mon bassin ondule d'une danse hypnotique à ses yeux, je prend ses mains et les places sur mes hanches pour qu'elles les accompagnes en rythme avec la musique. Ses joues rougissent sous mon audace et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un clin d'oeil juste avant de plonger vers sa poitrine et lui déboutonner de mes dents le premier bouton de son chemisier révélant un décolleter généreux. Je mord le col de son chemisier lui signifiant qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux sans mais elle n'a pas le droit de bouger, c'est la règle, alors à la place elle se mord férocement la lèvre pour me montrer sa frustration et son envie.

J'ai chaud et plonge avec plaisir dans la luxure, j'enlève de manière lente et calculé mon gilet laissant à sa vue ma poitrine « cachée » d'un débardeur bien trop moulant et légèrement trop petit, je sens qu'il remonte et laisse entrapercevoir mon ventre musclé.

Je sens le cerveau de Rachel se déconnecter, elle ne sais plus ou regarder : mon ventre ? Mes seins ? Mes lèvres ? Mes yeux ?

Son trouble m'amuse, ça y ait elle est en train de s'attacher elle même sur le buché, elle y prend plaisir tandis que j'arrive à pas calculés, les flammes danse autour de moi, me lèche d'une douce chaleur pourtant je sais que pour tout autre personne ses flammes les moi, elles font partie de mon être. Le sol fond sous mes pieds alors que j'avance toujours vers elle. Son corps est tendue vers le miens me suppliant de mettre fin à cette frustration, je lui souris une dernière fois, intensifie le brasier qui m'habite et l'enflamme d'un baiser qui sonne sa mise en cendre.

Rachel Berry n'est plus. Je lui est brulé les ailes du même feu qui me consume.

**fin**

_merci d'avoir lu, une review? non? du pop corn alors?_


End file.
